parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
December 2, 2016 - Little Bear gets captured! - SkyTrain Mark I 146 (Back Seat, Normal)
Transcript / Little Bear (Little Bear (1995) 146 in back with 7-118 / 146 in back with 137-144 * (the gang throws Little Bear to the house, and Little Bear was wearing normal) * Prince Eric: Give the word, Jafar sir! And I'll show you the color of his insides. * Little Bear: Red, red, they're red! * Jafar: Stow your cutlass, Prince Eric. I want a better look at his outsides first. * Little Bear: (gasps) Jafar! * Jafar: Aye, lad the very same. Well, seeing as how me men plucked you out of the water like a drownin' field rat, you'll be joinin' our happy family as our new cabin boy. * Little Bear: Thanks, but I already have a family. I really should be getting home now. * Jafar: Oh, I think you are home! Ha ha ha! * (it was Owl) * Owl: Uh, Jafar, touch one hair on that boy's head, and you'll be answerin' to me! * Jafar: Welcome aboard, Owl! Ha ha! * (Owl enter the house.) * Jafar: You wouldn't happen to be going after me downtown, would you, now? * Owl: You ain't got any downtown worth goin' after! * Prince Eric and Aladdin: No location? * Jafar: He's lyin'! There's plenty of treasure for all of ya! Search him! The boy, too. * Aladdin: Why, looky here! Here he be, Jafar! * Jafar: What might this here be? * Bart Simpson: What? What's wrong with her? * Moe: She wouldn't stop shaking the bag. * Little Bear: Money, it's yours, keep it! * Prince Eric: Money, he says! * Aladdin: Keep it, he says! * (BOOM!) * Barney Gumble: Poor Chuckles. * Agnes Skinner: He was her present last year! * Lenny: Hitched a ride on the porcelain express. * (toilet flushes, then Little Bear and Owl drops down to the ground, Prince Eric and Aladdin hugging and laughing) * Jafar: Hmm, library card. * Iago: Library card? * Jafar: A cabin boy don't need no library card! Ha ha ha! * Owl: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Owl aims to own his way to get off the Little Bear's house, when suddenly he sees something from afar, then Bart gets frightened.) * Bart Simpson: I can't go with that girl, I have to get back to my Milhouse! * (Bart get in the filter gets stuck and calls out to Jafar.) * Bart Simpson: Guys, help me!! * (the family watch the TV news) * Male Newscaster: Eyewitnesses estimate the man's weight at somewhere between 4 and 500 pounds! * Bart: (shudders and cries, then change the channel) * (we see Bart gets stuck in the filter with Homer) * Female Newscaster: And now on the lighter side of the news, and I use the term loosely! Ha ha! * Bart: Is that you, Homer? (change the channel again) * (as the reports shouting) * Roland Orzabal: No! The slide is perfectly safe! This was an isolated incident! * Angry Grandpa: I understand that, Roland. Roland! Isn't that exactly what you said right before the recall of tainted Roland Brand Mayonnaise?! * Roland Orzabal: Now kids! YOU KNOW THAT QUESTION IN OUT OF BOUNDS!!! This interview is over! * Angry Grandpa: Roland! * Bart Simpson: I will always be with you. Good-bye, Milhouse. * (then Milhouse waves good-bye) Category:December 2, 2016